Fairy tales
by Stealer of Shino's Glasses
Summary: s1-5,43&33 are stuck in a fairy tale world what will happen? parings- figure it out R&R my second fic
1. Jumbo!

Hey yall,

I don't know what wrong couples to put together in my first fic called **_Cupid's heart cookies_** so please review and tell me. If you haven't read it yet RR but see the review I put there it says that #2 was not in the love trance so 2+ anybody just can't be a couple Other couples that can't be is 1+5 3+4 -duh- and 33+43 just because the spell was messed up

I don't own anything!

Now on with the story 

-By the way #33 has a big sister called Ariel that was ex #12 best friends with Cree, and #43 has a cute, but annoying little brother, Mace. Yavan is #39. All you need to know is that she is #33's rival she's out to steal #43 from #33 she is blond and always has a red dress on-

-#33 pov-

Another weird villain to face his name is jumbo – To all of those who know the teen titan villain mumbo, that's his twin brother he looks the same but jumbo's skin is red- what a stupid name anyway he was doing something to the kids in Asia I didn't quite hear the speech by #86. Truthfully, I did not want to. We fought long and hard but he kept on doing magic tricks to us. We were losing… badly. But what got us into this mess was my big mouth

Jumbo: stupid kids next door you'll never beat me! As long as I have magic on my side I'm unstoppable.

#33: yea right!

#1: nobody beats the kids next door!

#2: that's right lets go

#3: Yay!

#4: you're going down ya cruddy adult

#5: #5 says lets do this baby!

#43-silence-

Every body looks at #43.

#43: What?

#33: don't you want to say some thing to help boost our confidence?

#43: no, I'm good.

#33 ok I will say it for you. We can beat you any time of the day, any time of the week, any time anywhere!

Jumbo: you think this is all fun and games that the good guy always wins. That's only in fairy tales. Matter fact let me show you the difference -sends a huge white ball of light rolling toward us-

#1-bravely- kids next door -scared out of his mind- retreat!

We all run away but the big light swallowed all of us whole. I woke up on a floor of some house it was beautiful, but my self was not. I was in rags and it seemed that I was brushing the floor with a toothbrush. Then I saw my sister standing over me.

Ariel: good mourning step sister

#33: no matter how much we don't like each other, we are real sisters.

Ariel: that's not what father said

#33: we never had a dad

Ariel: **_You_** don't have a father or any other real brothers or sisters, isn't that right **_MY_** sisters, brothers and father. –Out of a room cam my worst nightmare. The dc and father no… way…-

Father: hurry up with the floor so you can help my **_Real_** children get ready for the ball.

I had lost it and ran out the house I put two and two together I was in a fairy tale but not just any fairy tale I was Cinderella. I gotta find the others and I was off into the woods

_RR please_


	2. Dwarfs!

**_I own nothing, nothing I tell you!_** But #33 and #43

33 pov

I ran though the rough forest floor, with no shoes I might add. I stopped to give my aching feet a rest. That's when I heard a voice. I quickly ducked behind a bush. That's until I heard the voice, the very angry voice.

Voice: Stop you cruddy horse!

#33: #4?

_-We see #4 try to ride a horse but he fails bad and goes flying into a pile of leaves-_

#4: cruddy horses are for girls_ –dusts himself off-_

#33: _-starts to pace-_ lets see we are all in a big fairy tale land and we would have to kiss our true loves. #1 loves #5 very much #3 loves #4…

#4: who's-

#33: I love… I love… dang who do I love?

#4: hey who's #-

Then some thing or things move in the forest both kids get in fighting position.

#2: It's ok guys it's just us

#33:what do you mean "we?"

Then #33 and #4 sees what they mean… 

#33 and #4: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA

**We see #2, #274, #86, Lizzie, Tommy, and Mace. See the first chapter for info about Mace. But the thing was that they all were half the size of #4.**

#33: you're all dwarfs!

#4: this is too good to be true!

#2: we didn't choose to be this!

#274: I am still the best of the best! _–Such a showoffy person-_

#86: when I find out who did this decommissions will be all around!

Lizzie: I WANT MY NIGEY!

Tommy: _-to Mace- _this is so cool! I never get to hang out with the big kids!

Mace: I know!

33 pov

I was laughing really hard at my now stunted friends, when something struck me as a thought… 

33: hey #2, did #3 or #5 come to where you were?

#2: yea, #3 is at our freakishly small house now.

#33: idiot! –_Slaps #2 upside the head- _she's snow white! Any second now the witch could put her to sleep! Come on #4 we are going to save-

#4: WAIT A SECOND! ANSWER MY QUESTION!

#33: ok… what's your question

#4: who is #3?

End of chapter 2 

To dark hallway: I was going to do that but does any body know where I can find the words to Cinderella, by the cheetah girls? Please tell me if you do.

By the way, there is a spell that jumbo put on the kids can you figure it out? Here are 2 clues:

#1 _#33: I love… I love… dang who do I love?_

#2 _#4: who is #3?_

If I don't get an answer I will tell you in the next chapter 

Bye! Review!


	3. the happy ending of snow white

Oh Yay! Since I got such good reviews here's a new chapter!

And to the Question I asked, what spell did jumbo put on the kids, Cyrix said **"O... I know! Numbuh Four and Numbuh 33 forgot whom they love!"** very close, but the answer is… the 7 kids: 1-5,33, and 43, remembers every body but whom they love. Like: 1 and 5 doesn't remember each other and so on

Spongekid: I don't own-

#'S 1-5,33, and 43: nothing but #33 and #43.

Spongekid: how did you know?

#33: _sarcastically> . _The world may never know.

#3's pov

I was bored now. I did'nt want to go with my short friends to the forest. I was scared of being in the forest now. The cool kid was sent to kill me. He let me go but, only if I loved him instead of #4. I asked who was #4, but he did not say any thing and left. I was worrying about this. Should I know #4? The doorbell rang and nearly scared me out of my skin.

#3: who is it?

Mushi is that spelled right: It's me. Open the door.

#3: _opens top half of the door_ Hi!

Mushi: here, eat this _gives her rainbow colored apple_

#3: no silly, I hate apples.

Mushi: how about this _gives her pink rainbow monkey_

#3: my favorite color!

#3's pov

Then, without warning, she slams the top part of the door, in my face. I open it but she is gone. I sit on the bed, _or beds! These things are so cute and small! _I hug the rainbow monkey, and pink dust comes out of it

Rainbow Monkey: good night

#3: silly, I'm not sleep-

Normal pov

The pink dust turns out to be a sleeping powder and sends #3 into a deep sleep…

Mean while…

#4: I honestly don't know who cruddy #3 is! Stop asking me!

#33: but #4 you love #3!

#4: I don't love her enough, since I can't even remember her name! _Boy is he wrong _

#33: come on were here. _Looks at the small house _

#4:I know this story and **I am not _kissing_ any cruddy girl!**

**Inside the house**

#33:wow #2 was right. This is small house._Sees #3_ oh no we are too late. #4 for the sake of #3 kiss her!

#4: _Dreamily_ ok.

#33: I for one- what did you say?

#4: I'll do it I feel… well I feel happy around her… maybe I do love her

#33: that's right. Now go do your job. _Closes the door and leaves #4 to kiss #3, only to turn around to an angry #86 _AAA! Don't scare me like that!

#86: _Mad_ what is #4 doing?

#33: kissing his one true love. Which by the way, IS NOT YOU!

#86: I am going in!

#33: nope! _Picks up 86 by her shirt and rolls her toward all the other dwarfs, causing them all to go flying out the door _

#33: strike! _Ball hitting pins sound_

#3: #33! Thanks for saving me! _Gives 33 a bone crushing hug_

#33: #3?

#3: yes?

#33: let me go please.

#3: oh sorry. _Lets go_

#33: it was really #4 who did the "work"

#4: _turns red_ yea but thank you any way.

#33: now we can go save #- _big stomps are being taken toward the house knocking down in sight. All the kids rush outside to see a 30 foot tall Mushi who looks mad _

Mushi: what is Kuki doing **ALIVE?**

#3: silly! I've been alive ever since I was born

Mushi: you were supposed to be asleep forever!

#33: but now she is not.

Mushi: this… it's all your fault. You put them back together! I'll get you this.

#33: uh oh _starts to run with Mushi on her tail _

Mushi: I wanted to be the nicest of them all. But Kuki was nicer than I was.

#33: I can now see why. _Sees trees around her _Hey, I got an idea! _Starts to clime up the first tree she gets a hold of _

Mushi: That's not going to help you.

_#33 gets to the top of the skinny tree. It cannot hold her weight, and starts to go to the ground. As soon as she touches the ground she aims for something with the tree _

Mushi: any last words #33

#33: yea, but you have to come closer

Mushi: _her face become comes closer _

#33: closer

Mushi: _comes even closer _

#33: closer still

Mushi: _closest as she can _what!

#33: tree ya later sucker! _Lets go of the tree and the tree hits her square in the forehead, knocking her out _

_Every one of the dwarfs -and Mushi- return to their normal size and cheers -not Mushi-.without a thank you Lizzie runs out of the forest. No body cares and every one goes their separate ways. Now #2, #3, #4, and #33 are walking out the forest with #33 looking mad _

#4: what's wrong #33?

#33: I think some of #2's geek ness has rubbed off on me.

#2: what? That line was perfectly said. it was good

#33: _sigh_

**Mean while…**

_Lizzie finds #1 in the forest _

Lizzie: NIGEY!

#1: hi Lizzie boy am I glad to see you.

_**End of chapter 3**_

Does that tell you any thing? That last part I mean.

R&R

#33: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Spongekid: what's wrong?

#33: _sob _you made me say a #2 cheesy line.

#2: hey!


	4. the long long braid

Chapter 4

**spongekid is back! from the moving and the grounding and the... aw you know what i'm talking 'bout**

**I OWN NOTHING! how many times do i haffa say it to get it thru your THICK HEADS!**

Chapter 4

Lizzie: nigey! i'm so scared

#1: dont worry lizzie my team will get us out of here. by the way have you seen any of my team?

Lizzie: well i saw #'s 2-4 and some weirdo in a spongebob shirt.

#1: thats #33 alright

_Transmission Interupted_

#33: #1 gonna have a black eye by the next chapter

Spongekid: why?

#33: he agreed with lizzie Bovine about me being a weirdo.

Spongkid: it's Lizzie Devine

#33: i know but she is not Devine she is a cow, a bovine

spongekid: stay off my transmission!

_Transmission re- astablished_

#1: well they should be together now so we need to find each other, #43, then an exit

Lizzie pov

what about- thats when i put my hand acoss my mouth. he had not talked about that thing of a girl #5 i was glad but was he doing this just around me to be nice what about #5 i said any way. who is #5? my nigie said to me. at that point i did not care if he was doing it just to be nice, i had liked what he had said. i did my "i hate #5" dance but unknown to me he kept on walking so when i had stopped dancing (**_about 10 minuits later_**) he was nowhere to be seen. oh no! my nigie!

**#1 POV**

I had seen a clearing in the woods when i had lost lizzie i thought i loved her. but i dont really dont care. in the clearing there was a tall doorless tower with a dark girl inside the only window, at the very top. i could see her face. she was beautiful. she had a braid, a really long braid. so long that her hair touched the forest floor. then i saw #'s 2-4, and #33. they saw me #3 called out my name #2 called cree's name and there she was up in the sky on a broom. #33 called #5. did #5 mean any thing to me?

End Of Chapter 4

#33_chasing #1 and lizzie: YOUR GONNA DIE!_

_i am thinking of a choose your own adventure:Kids Next Door as my next fanfic where you as the reviewer can deside what happens next. so what do you think?_

_R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R& _

_pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!_


	5. the end of repunzel

Chapter5

#1(with an black eye and holding his broken glasses in one hand and holding his bloody nose with the other): spongekid does not own the KND.

#33: i told you i would. i keep my word.

Chapter5

#5 pov

I saw the boy come out of the forest. i saw how hamsome he was. i saw #'s 2-4 and #33 come. and i saw my trio of friends start to fight off my sister. but i had had it when #33 signaled the hamsome boy to go and save me. this hole thing is weird one thing we were fighting that fool of a jumbo and the next thing i know i'm in this tower all day long. for some reason when the bald boy came over to the tower i felt my cheek burn up. why was i blushing to a boy i've never seen before. or have I? i giggled when the boy tried to speak.

#1: h-h-hi #5 i-i-i-i am #1 a-a-a-nd i am h-h-here to save y-you so can you let down your Braid?

before i had a chance to reply...

#2,3,4,&33: no! use your jetboots!

#1: oh yeah.

he then uses his jetboots to come and get me. i blushed some more. right as we got down from the tower #33 some how gotten hold of cree's wand and broke it.

Cree: noooo! i'll get you tia!

then she disappeard in a rush of flame. i was happy, untill they started to tell me and #1 what happened and what we had to do to fix it. no way both me and #1 said at the same time.

#33: if i tell you a thing about this place a really bad thing that happened to me, will you kiss?

i guess so i said. i really wanted to hear this. #1 agreed. so she told us that FATHER and THE DC WERE RELATED TO HER IN THIS SPELL.

#33: so for my sake kiss. and lets go find my true love and get out of here.

ok i said ok i'll kiss me too said #1

33 pov

for a moment they stared at each other then at the rest of us. oh, turn around guys no watching.

#2:aw i wanted to watch ( turns red as turning around

#3: (sigh) true love (turn around)

#4: like i wanna watch kissing ewwwwww! (turns around)

i also turned around and heard a quiet kissing sound and saw a flash of light from behind me then...

#5: #5 remembers!

#1: me too!

now i said we can find my one true- (gasp) my fairy godmother is probley at the house i was first at i need to meet her you guys go and wait at the ball i'll be there by 9:00

#1:are you sure?

yea i said i'll be fine and off i went into the woods. something hard came over my head and i blackedout.

Normal POV

a guy took off with #33 slung over his sholder, and wispered in a walkie-talkie: i got her boss.

End of Chapter 5

come on guys please review i need reviews to continue this story. i have no anomanis block or any thing please i'm desprate.


	6. I don't wanna be like Cinderella

chapter 6

I OWN NOTHING SO ALL YOU LAWERS AT MY DOOR GET LOST! ( lawers run away)

i have about 2 chapters left but nobody thought about my next story KND: choose your own adverture. so tell me what you think please! and this is my first songific so be nice. thank you goldenflither for the lyrics. and to meowmeow16: only in this fairy tales spell is #33 related to father an the dc you know Cinderella and her god mother and sisters but #33 is Cinderella and dc, and Ariel (read ch 1 for info) are #33 godsisters and brothers and father is her step father only while under mumbo's spell. sorry for the misunderstanding.

this my friend she will be in the story as raven, #31,#33's best friend she looks like raven from teen titans, violet hair in all except: she has no powers, she is the same age as #33 (11 years) and she has violet shirt, shorts, and sneakers she is also the team leader of sector T (#31-35) and a goth.

chapter 6

33 POV

i woke up with a pain in my head and i was in a jail cell what happened i said to no one in particular. a guess what was a guard answered me any way. what happened was you. said the guard walking up and down the long hallway. what do you mean? i questioned. he stopped in front of my cell. you're the problem with father dc and mumbo. am i that much of a problem? yes. the guard stated leaning, his back on my cell door. thats when i zoned out. i thought that my friends would come and save me but then i remembered what i said earlier. oh no i said. me and my big mouth

flash back

now i said we can find my one true- (gasp) my fairy godmother is probley at the house i was first at. i need to meet her you guys go and wait at the ball i'll be there by 9:00

#1:are you sure?

yea

end of flash back

no one was gonna save me. it was time to do somthing about it.

_when i was just a little_

_girl my momma used_

_to tuck me into bed and_

_she'd read me a story_

i pick up a brick a hurled it at the guard and within a few seconds he was out cold

_It always was about _

_some princess in distress_

_and how a guy would save _

_her and end up with the glory_

i took a pin out of my dirty hair and unlocked the door and as in the words of #5: this was too easy.

_i lie in bed thinkin' 'bout_

_the person that i wanted _

_to be till' one day i realized _

_the fairy tale life wasn't for me_

i walked around a corner into a dead end. man! forget about #5's words. this was gonna be hard. but i had to end the madness.

_i don't wanna_

_be like cinderella _

_sitting in a dark_

_cold dusty celler_

_waitin' for sombody _

_to come and set me free_

i wound up beating an answer out of a guard. and he lead me to a corner then ran away.

_i dont wanna be like_

_snow white waiting _

_for a handsome prince_

_to come and save me_

_on a horse of white_

_unless were riding_

_side by side don't_

_wanna depend on _

_no one else i rather _

_rescue my self_

i turned the corner and saw the dc, father, and about 14 knights in armor blocking the only exit. oh boy... how would i get out of this one?

_i can slay my own_

_dragons, i can dream_

_my own dream, my _

_knight in shining _

_armor is me, so i'm_

_gonna set me free_

being 20 to 1 i had no chance but what the dc said next changed every thing. poor poor "**_Tia Tanner Gibbens"_** the dc said. i got so mad, i walked past the 14 knights and father and walked up to the dc and punched them then all heck broke loose i kept on beating up the dc and any one who tried to move me

_i don't wanna_

_be like cinderella _

_sitting in a dark_

_cold dusty celler_

_waitin' for sombody _

_to come and set me free_

why you might ask that those 3 words that was my whole name caused me to go super human on the dc? because those were the last words i heard from my dad before he disappeared. those words were very impotant to my lasting memory of my dad. and i did not want any one to take that away.

_i dont wanna be like_

_snow white waiting _

_for a handsome prince_

_to come and save me_

_on a horse of white_

_unless were riding_

_side by side don't_

_wanna depend on _

_no one else i rather _

_rescue my self_

i slowly walked out doors to see the blackness of the night i would never make it to the ball now

then a voice called out to me: " come on #33 you know the knd rule: never give up." #31? (read top for #31 info) i said. then when i saw her i laughed harder than ever untill a coughing fit stopped me. #31, the gothest goth i have ever seen had on a pair of tiny wings and a pink thats right pink dress. a comination of the things she hated most. i seem to have no other clothes and you don't either #31 said looking at me. i gasped your my fairy god mother? i guess so #31 answered. well first i dont want no old ball i want a ball brought into the 21st century. second you can go but you can go in your own style. and third... and with #'s1-5 #43 and my self in mind, i began describing the clothes we would wear.

**end of chapter 6**

right now i am laughing my head off at the show afv (**A**merican's **F**unniest home **V**ideoes) and sneaking peaks at an old Inu-Yasha episode

and it is 12:54 in the morning. people your not reviewing! i have over 235 hits but only about 20 reviews! come on all you need to do is press that go button and tell me what you think. thank you to all who reviewed. so night night!


	7. Cinderella has begun!

chapter 7

the well waited for third to last chapter of fairy tales... with the stuff and the more stuff and aw you know what im talkin' 'bout...

#33: (shanking her head no) no... they don't

spongkid: ... well... just leave me alone and say the disclamer.

#33:wow that made her shut up quick. she owns nothing.

chapter 7

33 pov

i wished for a party like any 11 year old would. it was just like my birthday party. but i demanded that **_every girl_** wore a dress. too bad for #5 that ment her too. i at least gave her a dark blue dress. i liked her braid but i liked it more when it was down. i had left on a little bit of her long hair, down to her ankles. i took her hat too. when this was over, she would probley kill me. that is if she did not kill me at the party its self. well now that i decribed #5 to my **_fairy_** oopies i mean #31 (read last chapter for info) i would give the rest clothing the boys got tuxes (their fav colors)

#1: red tux

#2: blue tux ( i took off his pilot cap)

#4: orange tux (he's probly gonna kill me too)

#43: green tux

i left their hair alone. me and #3 was different. i let #3's hair curl at the ends and at her bangs. she had a dark green an orange dress. me? i thought about it.what would i were? hmmm. oh i know! thats when i told #31 what i would wear and what she would wear. and with that, #31 sent me off to the ball in a limo.

**At The Ball- Normal POV**

they all waited, bored, at the ball. #'s 1-5 that is. with no sight of #33 or #43 they had no clue on what to do. or when both missing #'s came how would meet... and kiss when it seemed they had first met. #'s 1-5 each had different thoughts...

#1's thoughts: _what was i going to do? right now #33 and #43 are my responibily_! _how could i let #33 go on her own. we could be stuck here forever! or worst! i could be **decomissioned!**_

#2's thoughts:_what was going on? #33 wasent here yet... what were we going to d- ooh... food!_

#3's thoughts: _party party party party party party party party- oh yea... a pritty dress... party party party party..._

#4's thoughts: **_WHAT AM I DOING IN A TUX!_**

#5's thoughts: _were is that #33 she probly put me in this dress... ooooo when we get out of here #5 is so gonna get #33... she needs to get here **NOW! **_

_**normal pov**_

the 5 kids got interupted in their thoughts as #43 quietly sat in the throne and the doors to outside flew open

#33: i have arrived!

#5: #5 has a feeling this is gonna get hectic

_**End of Chapter 7**_

#33: this was only half the chapter you said you'd type...

spongkid: well this had been on the computer forever and if i tried to put the whole chapter it would be longer than forever. so there will be more than 2 chapters left. so R&R PLEASEEEEEE!


	8. Ruin the Party

**Chapter 8**

Spongekid: here is my second to last chapter.(hopefully)

(silence)

(more silence)

(even more silence)

Spongekid:arrrrrrggggg! why is #33 not here to back talk me?

#5: you beat her up last time you reviewed because she called you lazy twice yesterday... #5 think she is in the hospital right now...

Spongekid: oh... can _you_ back talk me?

#5: uhhhhhh... no

Spongekid: pleeeeeeese! (puppy eyes)

#5: ok... ok... put the eyes away and say the disclamer first

Spongekid: i own kids next door... (sees lawers and cops. cops have handcuffs)

#'s 1,2,3,&4:ooooooooo your in troubllllllle

Spongekid: d-d-d-did i-i-i s-s-s-say own? what i m-m-m-ment to say is that i don't own codename kids next door (lawers and cops disappears) that was close... now #5... about that "talking back" thing...

Spongekid:#5?

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**#33 pov**

i did not think twice when i put #4 in a tux, but i thought really hard what i would say to him as he, with a red face of anger (or embarresment when i heard #3 say how cute he looked in his tux) but he came to me with a look of anger on his face...

#4: #33!

#33: uh... yes?

#4: i am really mad and i have to ask you a question...

#33: uh... yes?

#4: ... do you know who put me in THIS TUX?

#33: uh... no?

#4: its alright when i found who did this to me... BAM and POW and WHAM.

#33: ok... good luck with that. (#4 walks away) yea... ok. thats on my list of things never to do again... or in this situation...

33 POV

i was looking for the boy when i thought of something... _what the heck did he look like? _honestly i did not think twice about it... or once for that matter. i saw #5 fuming at me from the other side of the ball room. i guess, to get any clues as to what he look like, i better go say sorry...

I walk across the ball room ready to meet my friends, or my doom...

#5:why?...

#33: look i-

#5: tell #5 why you put her in some fancy long dress! #5 likes her regular clothes! and her regular hair!

#33: look im sorry!

#5: i- wha?

#33: i said im sorry! now tell me what the boy looks like!

#5: o..ok... his name is nathen manroe. codenamed: #43. he is the one on the throne over there wearing green tux...

#33: oh yea... i put him in that! (smiles)

#5: (skeptical look) just go to him, lets get outta here, and let #5 get outta this dress!

#33: ok... ok... im going (mumbles while walking away): dont know why you are making just a fuss when you already wear a tennis dress any way (thanks for the review on that)

#5: what you say!

#33: nutten' (walks away tward #43 but bumps into #3) hi!

#3: hi! you look sooooo pritty! with your green dress in all.

(i forgot to tell you about what #33 wore)

#33: at lease someone noticed...

#3: and i LOVE your hair, how its so curly...

#33: yea thats nice but i gotta go find-

#3: you look so beatiful!

#33: yea same to yo-

#3: yea i love this dres-

#33: is that #4? (points behind #3)

#3: wha?- (turn red while turning around to see #4 is not there and turns back around to see #33 is not there etheir) #33?

#33: (somewhere else) that girl talk too much... (tries to get to #43 when she meets up with #39 (read first chapter for info))

#39: oh hi #33... trying to steal my man #43 again?

#33: if he loved you back neither of you would remember each other because mumbo put a spell on us so nah (sticks out tounge)

#39: oh... he he uh... who is #43?

#33: nice try idiot (walks away from #39 and nearly walks into #31 while trying to get to #43 once again) ugggg! the next person that interups me is so gonna ge-

#31: hello #33

#33: hi! i love your dress

#31: ...

#33: its black. surprise there (sarcasticly)

#31: what color you wanted? pink?

#33: yea, with little pink wings too

#31: shut up...

#33:gotta go to #43 now so we can get the heck outta here.

#31: run...

#33: wha?

#31: run!

#33: why?

#31: look!

#33: (#33 sees: lizzie, mushi, cree, ariel(#33 big sister) the dc and father) oh... crap...

#31: what are you waiting for? an invatation? run you idiot. we will hold them off.

#33: you sure?

#31: yes... now go!

#33: ok... if you say so... (runs out the ball room outside)

father: GET HER!

#31: not so fast father

Father: and why not?

#31: KIDS NEXT DOOR

#'s 31, 86, 1, and 274: BATTLE STATIONS!

father: ATTACK!

_**Normal POV**_

the battle raged on as almost every kid in the ball room was a knd agent. father had kights seemingly comming outta nowhere. from the corner of her eye,#31 saw father going out of the ball room door. he closed it just as she came up to the door. she tried to open the door, but insead burnt her hand on the door which was now melted shut.

#31: CRAP! that hurt! and we are locked inside! double crap! and #33 is alone! TRIPLE CRAP! kids next door! open this door!

meanwhile...

#33: (running though forest) where am i to go! owww! (she has stepped on a rock with her one bare foot) thats the last time i use a shoe as a wepon

_flasback_

#33: are you sure?

#31: yes now go!

#33: (runs out the door and into a knight)

oof! (falls on ground)

knight: i have orders to capture you

#33: kinda ovious isnt it?

knight: yes

#33: dont make me use this (holds up one of her shoes)

knight: oh yea? (comes 3 steps forward)

#33: you made me use this (throws shoe at knight)

Knight: (hits him but nothing happens) nice try (gets takled by #1 and #2) whoa! (falls to the ground)

#33: thanks!

#1: run!

while running away #33 hears:

#2: hay teenager it seems your getting a but _rusty!_ get it #1? hes wearing metal, and metal can rust!

#1: ugg #2! drop the jokes and lets get him inside.

_end flashback_

so deep in her thoughts #33 triped over a tree stump and fell on the ground look up to see FATHER!

father: hello Tia

#33: thats #33 to you.

father: and this is death to you

father picks up #33 by her neck, burning her and choking her

_mystery adult_: put her down

father: wha?- its you!

_mystery adult_: yes. it is

father: but you died almost 5 years ago! (drops #33 to the ground, she is out cold)

_mystery adult_: yes but im alive and well here and now

father: but... how?...

_mystery adult_: (points a clear gun seemingly made out of 2 ice blocks) leave her, father

father:...

_mystery adult_: you wont? fine (shoots the gun at father and father is now freezing his butt off in a block of ice)

father: cold... s-s-so c-c-c-cold

_mystery adult_: come on tia. lets get outta here (picks up #33 and puts her on his back and leaves father) see you around father...

_**End of Chapter 8**_

* * *

spongekid: now you have to hang on my cliff of DOOM!

#33: you mean cliffhanger?

spongekid: yea! it sounds better the way i say it!

#33: (shakes head slowly) any way... can you guess who the mystery adultis? here is 3 clues

1) #33 kows him but shedoes not know she knows him

2) #33's mom lied about him

3) he is talked about in ch 6

spongekid: yea so review and guess!

#33: enough reviews and the last chapter shall be up!

spongekid: it was really funny. my first beta reader is #31 and when she read the part about the ffairygod friend, she almost killed me the next day at school!

33: yea spongkid has finnaly gone off the deep end. just R&R and answer the"mystery adult"question while i get some "metication"for spongekidso bye!

spongekid: did i break your arm #33?

#33: no duh! (holds up arm in cast)

R&R PRITTY PLEASE WITH INU YASHA ON TOP!


	9. little red?

Dear faithful readers… I am soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for taking forever to up meh next chappie…. And for those who reviewed in my teen titans' story: rule the school, that story has been taken down due to "interaction with the reviewers" …. Or what ever…. But I am back…for now anyway….. this shall be a short chapter due to my not really knowing where I left off/ what I was gonna do next so here it is back from the hell hole called writers block: fairy tales

Spongekid: ok 33 say the disclaimer….

33: why should I?

Spongekid: cause if you don't, the story shall continue to be on writers block

33: fine….. Spongekid does not own knd… if she did; she would have someone else do her disclaimer other than me... like a butler or something...

Spongekid: THAT MADE NO SENSE!

33:blinks that didn't make sense…..

Spongekid: that's alright… you haven't done it in a long time….

It was dark…. In a single spotlight, 33 looked around. A single tiny fire flickered about ten feet from the girl… she was cold so she started towards the fire, step by step… about half way there, the mangy spark of flame roared up and 33 fell back… father emerged from the flame, laughing evilly. 33 stood up, turned around, and hauled tail. Just like before, Tia (33) bumped, nose first, into father… and just like last time, father picked her up by her neck 33 grasped at her neck, screaming the whole time suddenly father took her by her shoulder and said in a girls voice: "Tia! Tia! 33! Wake up!" suddenly Tia was staring up at a ceiling.

A girl with dirty blonde hair, small glasses, and a red hood looked down at her hard-breathing friend, worried for her. "33? You ok?" 33 calmed down and sat up looking at the dirty blonde "32?" 32 smiled "in the flesh" 33 jumped up and hugged her friend "you ok?" 32 asked her "as ok as ill ever be in a situation like this Becca…." 33 said in a wheezy voice "rest… when you're better we can find out know what's going on" Becca said, sitting down in a chair "I already know what's going on…" 33 said, and proceeded to tell her so (a/n because the authoress is too lazy to type out the whole story… if you wanna know so bad, re-read the story)

32 only blinked at the story… "Really? All that had happened? What happened after you ran into father?" 32 asked "well….. It was really a blur after then…. But I remember a man that saved me?" 33 said… trying but not succeeding from getting anymore of that memory (a/n if that made any sense to you, good job... if not, don't be sad… I wrote that poorly….) "ah, you mean Mr. Gibbons?" 32 asked. 33 froze. Gibbons was her last name, but she had no misters in her immediate family…. Unless….. "M-Mr. gibbons?" 33 stuttered "a-as in father of mine?" 32 nodded, and then was startled as 33 suddenly stood up "where is he?" 33 asked looking around. Rebecca looked down "gone." She simply said "gone? He left? Why was he here? Why didn't he stay?" 33 started to ask questions about her father. 32 stopped her questions by a simple "I don't know…"

both 33 and 32 were quiet 33 felt like she had started ranting and felt bad for 32 listening to her rant, so she decided to change the subject "so…" she stared off "what's with the little red get up?" 32 answered with "exactly" this made no sense to 33 "huh?" she said "exactly" 32 repeated "my fairy tail is little red….." "well, it is better than being in a dress or a boy in tights" 33 said chuckling "or being a fairy like 31" both 33 and 32 laughed at 32's comment ,but nearly hit the ceiling when a voice behind then said "ha ha very funny….. Now I have to kill you both…."

Spongekid: think about that last statement twice…. Can you figure out who said that? Here's a clue… it's a boy or a girl…

33: some clue that was…

Spongekid: I know… but you have to practice ur disclaimers…. For if I have enough reviews (5 or more) I shall continue!

33: and has anyone notice that her typing has gotten both faster and better?

Spongekid: I know… thank you inuyasha journey and 8th grade language arts woo! R&R and I promise ill make sure that 33 comes up with a better disclaimer…

33: . 

Spongekid: XP to you!

33: ' . she needs help... and less sugar….

Spongekid: eyes twitches never! holds candy close

33: hides behind 32 help me….


End file.
